Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $7x+11$
Solution: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $7x$ are $1$ $7$ , and $x$ and the factors of $11$ are $1$ and $11$ The greatest common factor of $7x$ and $11$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $7x + 11$.